Lunar Series
The Lunar Series is a four-part fanfiction story based off of Fate/Zero, Fate/Grand Order and the Meridian Series. Overview Transit Transit focuses on when Shirou and Catherine had their last moments together, and a narrative of after the war. She had entered a somewhat fake marriage with a man posing as who Shirou had been (who was known as Owen Tudor), before Catherine realized that there was a Vampire in the castle's midst. In a slight panic, she went to the Church to ask about it, only to be killed once entering a chapel. She had been killed because the Church considered her a threat, and did not take her children into consideration. Shirou discovered this, and in anger and despair, began to wish Catherine could kill him as punishment for not being there to save her from her tragic end. From his wishes to be able to do this, an Alter Shirou was created, whose sole purpose was to die by Catherine's hands. At the same time, his wish to have Catherine kill him, and her wishes to see him again combined into an Alter Catherine, although the reader does not know this. At the end of the book, it's revealed that Alter Shirou has been Summoned by Kirei Kotomine as Assassin. Occultation This book focuses on the journeys of Alter Catherine. She is caring, still, but is cold to most. Her sole purpose is to find Shirou, in any shape way or form, and give him a good beating for leaving her. Her purpose would have been to kill him if not for Catherine's own wishes of seeing him again interfering with this suicidal command. She is Summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru, fighting alongside him from Mesopotamia to Shinjuku. When she encounters Alter Archer, she does not believe him when he tells her that he is Shirou. Catherine could tell he was, but he was not the Shirou she had fallen in love with, and therefore she would not acknowledge his words. Fighting with him until the end of Shinjuku, she is killed during battle, sending her back to the Grail. Eclipse Fate/Zero based; Kirei Summons Alter Shirou, Kiritsugu Summons Alter Catherine, and stuff happens that I'll figure out later since this is still under development. Alter Shirou encounters Alter Catherine and realizes that she is overjoyed to see him, not angry. Against his Master's wishes, he begs Catherine to kill him for the horrible things he thought he had done to her. Alter Catherine simply whacks him, telling him that he is a fool and that she would only kill him if he did something to truly hurt her. The two of them take down other Masters, blah blah blah, yeah okay that's there. Totality: Purification Taking place at the end of Fate/Zero, Kirei are Kiritsugu forced to use Command Seals to get the two of them to fight. However, Alter Shirou wins, killing her without meaning to. Falling to his knees in despair, he mourns her; this time he had indeed killed her with his own two hands. He has lost his purpose as a Servant in this war, only wishing upon the greatest star to see her again, this time only to hold her and apologize. With this, Alter Shirou ceases to exist. Alter Catherine has gained what she wanted; to whack him, see him again and speak. She no longer had a purpose to exist and fades away. Category:Series Overview Category:Lunar Series